A new Sorceress
by LauraTheChocobo
Summary: It's done! WOO-HOO! The last chapter is done! Seifer/Selphie live on! With a lil Quall, and lots of Zell-glomping!
1. Train train, take me away

She had always been nice to me. Of course, she had been nice to everyone. That was her thing. She was so happy, bouncy, and nice to people. We were oppisites. Completley.  
"Seifer?" Selphie asked. He looked up and then back down, tapping his gunblade on his shoulder as they stood on their way back to Balamb, by train of course. Selphie looked out the window. "Is something wrong with everyone?"  
"...." noone responded. Selphie sighed. Seifer chuckled. She always tries to make everyone so...happy. Irvine eyed Seifer from afar. He had become so chummy with Selphie, Irvine thought.  
"Hm hm hmmm," Selhpie hummed, watching the poles go by. "Train train, take me away. La la la....."  
"So what's our battle plan?" Quistis asked. Selphie turned around. "Are we gonna attack or what?"  
"We should attack from behind......This new sorceress is going to be the toughest one yet." Squall said in a no tone voice.  
"What happened to Rinoa? I thought she hated sorceresses, so why did she become one?" Selphie asked, wide-eyed. Her innocent question stung Squall. His eyes stayed down to the ground. Seifer knew that Squall still had a thing, for that Heartilly chick.   
"Selph-" Irvine started. He looked at her, she still not knowing what her question had done. Suddenly the train stopeed, everyone flying foward. Selphie fell into Seifer. He smiled a bit.Irvine saw this and became insanously jealous. He rushed over to her and picked her up.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.   
"What happened?" Seifer asked. Everyone shrugged. "Did we crash?" There was a crack, and then the light burst. Everything went dark.   
"Oh! Where did everybody go?" Selphie asked. Seifer reached out for her and touched her arm. She grabbed it. "Seifer?"  
"Yeah. Sorry." he muttered. She held onto his hand still. He felt sortof nervous. Squall pushed himself up and helped Quistis up.  
"What's that sound?" Quistis asked. It was a creak, and the train car started to tip. Irvine pressed himself and Selphie against the wall. Seifer grabbed the side of the car, facing Selphie. Zell ducked down and hid.  
"Brace yourselves!" Quistis cried. Squall grabbed onto part of the car and grabbed Quistis next to him. The car flipped over and went down the hill.  
"EEEK!" Selphie shreiked. Seifer held onto the bar and felt himself hurled over. When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone laying around him, glass shattered and metal crunched. He pushed hmself up. Good, no cuts, he thought, examining himself. He looked over at Selphie, who didn't move at all. He crawled over to her and shook her a bit. No response. 


	2. An attack at the camp site

  
Chapter Two  
"Selphie? Selphie!" Seifer cried. Her head started to lift, but went back down. He heard her groan, and smiled. She was alive.  
"Uh...." Irvine rolled over and clutched his side. "Ow..."  
"Is everyone ok?"Squall asked, getting up himself. Quistis sat up and held her head. "Good. I'm going to go check things out. Where we are, and see if anyone else was on the train."  
"I'll go with you." Quistis volenteered. He nodded and they opened the door, with much trouble. Zell leaned against the wall.  
"Wonder what happened..." he muttered. Selphie sat up, hugging her knees, and scraping glass away from her.   
"At least everyone is ok. Who was the meanie who did this?" Selphie asked. She pouted and leaned her head against Irvine. Ouch, Seifer thought. No, he didn't hurt physically, but his heart did. "You're alright, right Seifer? You don't look to good."  
"Yeah." Seifer said. Selphie stood and hopped over some debris. She leaned over and looked into his eyes. Her eyes are like a green emeralds, or the ocean, Seifer thought. His expression didn't change.  
"Are you sure?" Selphie asked. That made Irvine jump.  
"If he says he's ok, then he's ok Selph. He doesn't want anything to do with us, so just leave him alone. He didn't even want to help us find her, remember??" Irvine hissed. The other three looked at him. Seifer thought. It was true. He could give less if all these little SeeD's were all killed.   
".........Ouch Irvine. Don't you believe people can change? I do."  
*****  
Rinoa strode down the hallway, her heels clicking on the tile of the large room. She wore a long black dress and her hair extravengtly up. If he only came with me, she thought, things would be much easier. Oh Seifer, I need a knight too....  
**********  
Squall examined the things around him. Their car was at the bottom of a hill, and from the looks of it, this was done on purpose. They must've been cut loose, Squall thought, taking a closer look at the car.  
"So, whats the word?" Quistis asked. He put a finger to his chin and thought carefully.  
"We were purposely cut loose from the train...." Squall muttered. Quistis looked at him.  
"What? Why would someone go through the trouble?" Quistis interrogated.  
"Well probaly because now we are stuck in the middle of nowhere...." Squall noted. Quistis looked around. He was right. It was just a barren desert. Cracked and dried. And the hill was steep. To steep to climb back up. "We need to assemble out here and figure out what to do. Camp even."  
"Right." she replied. She walked back to the car and stepped inside.  
****  
Selphie looked up as Quistis entered the car again. She loostened her grip on Irvine's arm. He's so protective sometimes, Selphie thought. But she enjoyed the attention. Quistis pushed some of her hair out of her face and looked around the room.  
"Squall said to assemble outside." She reported. Selphie and the others walked out of the car. She stood over by a cactus, taking a good look at the hill. I could get up this, Selphie thought, confidently. She looked back and Squall was talking about what-to-do and such.  
"......everyone got it? Don't go more then a mile outside this car, and don't go by yourselves." Squall always made sure noone was alone or left behind. Seifer rolled his eyes and looked over at Selphie.  
"It's getting dark Squall. What are we going to do for food?" Zell questioned. His stomache made a grumbling sound.  
"Stop being such a wimp, chicken-wuss."Seifer muttered. Zell's face dropped. Selphie walked over to the car and got her messanger bag out.  
"I think I have something in her for you, Zell. Anyone else hungry?" Selphie asked. She reached her bag and pulled out a bag of penuts, and chucked them at him. He grinned and opened it, fumbling with it. Quistis looked hopefully at Selphie and she smiled, pulling out a bottle of water for her.  
"Thank you." Quistis said, holding the water. Irvine held his stomach. Selphie gave him some popcorn that she had. Suddenly, there was a large groan sound. Everyone looked around and a large bird swooped at them.  
"What the?" Seifer asked. He whipped out his gunblade, and others followed suit. The all took battle poses. The condor attacked Irvine, but he ducked. Selphie's turn. She casts lightning. No damage.  
"Scan!" Quistis cried.Coondor: Weak against physical attacks, immune to magic. HP 900/900. MP N/A. "It's weak against physical attacks."  
"Allright then. My turn," Irvine smiled and took a couple of shots at hit. HP went down 800/900. The coondor attacked Selphie. Her HP went down 700/890. Seifer sliced his gunblade into the creature. Down another 100.  
"EACK!" it screeched. It swooped and tried to attack Squall, but missed. Squall returned the favor and attacked it. 650/900.   
"This guy is really making me mad." Zell said, rushing up and beating it with his fists. 500/900. Selphie gets another turn. She hit it with her nunchakus. 600/900. Quistis casts protect over Squall. Irvine attacked, and so on and so forth. Finally, it was killed. They retrieved a potion and coondor card.  
"It's really dangerous out here." Selphie commented. She sat down and crossed her legs, not revealing anything. Seifer leaned against the car, while Zell paced back and forth. It was becoming night quickly. "We better make a fire.."  
"Right." Squall muttered.  
*****  
Rinoa threw a vase at the mirror. How could they defeat it already?? They must've gotten stronger, Rinoa thought. She seemed to have blackness all around her. Patience, my child. That voice again. Why does it torment me?? Rinoa threw several things around before collapsing to the ground. 


	3. Seifer remebers Selphie

Chapter 3  
"La la la la laaa la la laa la...la la la la, la la la la la laaaa," Selphies sweet voice softly sang. She was the only one up, or so she thought. Seifer listened to her sing, like an angel. "la la la la laa.....Even if it should be lost tommorow and I lose you as well, For as long as possible, I want smiling faces to shine. Now, with my tears, I appeal to you, I don't need anything like a promise....."  
"So sweet," Seifer muttered to himself. He thought for a second. How could he be falling for her? She was annoying! Or was she? ........I don't know.....  
"Seifer? You're up?" Selphie asked. When he opened his eyes, she was right there, curious face and all. His eyes went as large as walnuts and he backed up. She giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."  
"It's ok....." Seifer said, shifting his eyes to the ground. She sat down next to him and sighed.He closed his eyes again and leaned against a rock.  
"Seifer?" she finally said after a couple of minutes. He reopened his eyes and looked over at her.  
"What is it?" Seifer asked, rather grumpy. She fiddled with her nanchukas, and leaned foward.  
"How come you don't like us?" she interrogated. He bit the inside of his lower lip. The question caught him offgaurd. Why? There wasn't a real reason.  
"Well....." Seifer sighed and shrugged. "Guess I just don't like people in general. They are so annoying, and clingy, and always messing things up..."  
"......"this time Selphie remained quiet. How could Seifer hate people? She loved making new friends, and being around them constantly, unlike Seifer, who would rather crawl in a hole and die.  
"You're quiet for once?" Seifer asked, rather suprised. She looked down and played in the sand.  
"I don't want you to think I'm annoying...." Selphie whispered. Seifer's expression went back to it's no-expression look.  
"Heh." Seifer's new favorite phrase. He looked over at her, she still looking like the small child he knew at the orphanage. Still innocent, and still playing in the sand. Like the little girl she is.  
"Do you think I'm annoying?" Selphie finally asked, after another few moments of slience, the way Seifer perfered it. But her voice was soothing.  
"......I'm not to sure." Seifer said. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and stay his cool self. But it was Selphie..she wouldn't make fun of him, right? He looked into her eyes. The were always sparkling and bright.  
"Oh.....Seifer, are we friends?" Selphie questioned. "Because I want us to be......because we are going to spend a lot of time together, with this mission and all. You know, to save Rinoa. Hey Seif, do you still like her?"  
"..........I dunno....she was just there that summer...and Squall..." Seifer paused. Selphie was the only one who would look at him while they were talking.   
"Squall...I wonder how he's doing.....I mean, him and Rinny have been through a lot, we all have, but I guess that's what makes us such good friends, and we work really well together..."  
"You guys always seem to cooperate. I can't do that. Just not my style." Seifer chatted. Selphie wiped her hands on her crinkled yellow dress. The fire was dieing, and they were growing sleepy. It must've been around 2 in the morning.   
"Are we going to cooperate well? Do we 'mesh', Seify?" Selph asked. Seify? What was that about?  
********  
It must've been a while ago. Like maybe 10, 11 years. Well, we were all hanging out down by the beach, like we always did when we were that young and naive. I was standing there, pushing Zell around. Making him eat sand, and pushing his face downwards, making him cry, as usual. He was always such a whiner.   
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" a girls voice yelled from a top the hill. I look up at her, she's standing there, hands on her hips and all. I smirk and stick my tounge out at her.  
"Whatchya gonna do about it?" I ask, in my tough-voice. I'm always sucha jerk.... She jumps down off the rock, and rolls a bit. She's so much smaller then me, but stands between me and him. I could easily knock her down, but I don't. I don't hurt girls, especially her. She's always sticking up for everyone.  
"I"m gonna make YOU eat sand, mr. big and fluffy!" she says shrilly. Zell and I both look at her and he finally says:  
"Umm...Selphee, you mean big and tuffy...not fluffy, right?" Zell still stares at her. She places a hand on her head and giggles.  
"I supwose I do..." Selphie says. I wanted to laugh so hard and make fun of her sooo much, but I stop myself. I don't know why. It was just...cute.  
********  
Seifer........Squall.....they are going to destroy me like they did the others before me, Rinoa thinks. She strides across the floor and runs her fingers through her hair. What possesed her to destroy the SeeD's... or what made her hate Squall all of the sudden and find the need to see Seifer...something in her made her. Something strong and evil. 


	4. Never run Seifer

Chapter 4  
  
Selphie rested her head on Seifer's shoulder. He sighed and grumbled. He was too tired to protest or to think of the matter. She closed her eyes, and her breathing slowed. Seifer smiled a bit and let her snuggle close to him. (How cute! Tehee, oh sorry*author*) I'm sure about a half an hour from now, they were fast asleep.*  
  
The next morning, Seifer was the first to wake. He stretched and pushed Selphie away from him, and stood. He cracked his neck, stretched his arms, while cracking his knuckles. He went over to Squall and was going to wake him up, in a rather rude manner, but decided to enjoy the peace and quiet for sometime. He hopped up on the train car and sat, resting his trusty gunblade by him.   
"Stay away from her." Irvines voice echoed hollowly into Seifers mind. Seif turned around and looked at a vary angry version of Irvine. His fists clenched into tight balls of fury and eyes flashed with anger. Seifer grinned. Irvine looking mad, how......silly.  
"What? Why, Irvine, what ever are you talking about?" Seifer asked, as innocently as possible, silently chuckling to himself. This made Irvy even angrier. He ran over to him and tried to kick Seifer. BAM! Seifer flew off the car and landed squarly on his arm. Seifer clenched his teeth and stood up.   
"Stay away from her. She doesn't need a lowlife hanging around her. She has potential, so leave her be." Irvine hissed. Seifer closed his eyes, bu turned his head down.  
"The only low-life here, is you." Seifer replied cooly. This guy was getting annoying. Seifer turned and started walking towards the hill. He was out of here.   
"Running again?" he heard her sweet voice for the first time this morning. He stopped and stood there, eyes closed and all. She jumped up and walked over to him. "Irvine, why do you insist on being a meanie? That's such a major bummer, yanno."  
"Aw, Selphs, I was just trying to protect you from....'him'," Irvine replied. She stuck at her tounge and turned back to Seifer.  
"You shouldn't run because of him." Selphie tugged on Irvines long trench coat. "You DEFINATLY shouldn't let lil old Irvy bother you. C'mon, you're Seifer Almasy! Aren't ya supposed to be all macho and stuff?"  
"I'm not going because of him." Seifer said dryly. Selphie tried to look perky, but it was to early for her. "I'm going because of you."  
"What??" Selphie asked. She looked him straight in his eyes. They looked so sad, and lost. What was Seifer about....what is he thinking? He flicked his tounge.  
"You heard me..." Seifer replied, through grit teeth.   
"He's just going to hurt you Selphs! Get back!" Irvine shouted from atop the car. Selphie was scared, and shocked, and confused all at one.   
"What's going on here?" Sqaulls voice rang through the air. They all turned to look at him. He stood there, gunblade at his side.  
"Nothing!" they all replied together, making shift eyes at one another. Squall circled Selphie. He knew, if it was something really bad, he could make her crack under the presure.  
"Selphie..." Squall said slowly. She gulped and still was clutching onto Seifer's jacket. Squall looked at her, quivering in the material. She let go and put her hands behind her back.  
"Yes,Squall?" Selphie asked nervously. He and Seifer were so much taller then her. It was like a pencil to a nail or something.   
"I know you guys are hiding something..." Squall answered. Her eyes shifted into an uneasy glance at all three guys.  
"What makes you say that?" she sputtered out. "We have nothing to hide......just wondering what's for breakfast. I just learned Irvy's a veggeterian, and he didn't want anyone to know. but Seifer overheard, and was making fun of him, so I was telling him leave Irvy alone! That's all, commander. Honest!"  
"Hmm...does she expect me to buy this? I just saw Irvine eating beef jerky yesterday...why are they lying to me?....I guess that's a resonible answer. Irvine is a bit of a weakling. Not eating meat and all." Squall cooly replied. He knew if he ticked off Irvine, he would spill.  
"Ugh....Aww man, ya caught me..." Irvine lied, holding his hands up in the air, like he was going to be arrested for something. He should be telling me the truth.... Squall turned and walked back to the camp, shrugging.  
"We'll all leave for Windhill in a bit, I checked the map and it's not to far from here. And here, I believe in on a route between Galbadia and Windhill." Squall explained. He just followed the train tracks on the map, and claculated how far from the Galbadian train station was from where they crashed.  
"Right."  
"Whatever you wish, commander."  
"Yes! Tehee!" Selphie squealed, and then turned serious again. Squall shrugged and walked toward the sleeping Quistis and Zell.  
"Phewey, that was a closey. Seifer, now you CAN'T leave!" Selphie protested. Seifer strode back to the camp. Irvine hopped down and walked over to her.  
"You ok?" Irvine asked. Selphie looked down.  
"What does he mean that I would be the reason he's leaving?" Selphie asked. Irvine shrugged and walked her back to the camp.  
*******  
Rinoa took hold off the reins of a large dragon and flew towards Trabia. She was going to destroy it and hopefully Selphie would leave to go help her people, leaving Seifer vunerable and I could make him a knight once more.  
*********  
Seifer was standing above the beach this time. Matron was doing laundry, hanging freshly cleaned clothes on the strings. There was a slight breeze, with caused a slight crinkle in the clothing. It smells so fresh, Seifer thought.   
"Seifer, why don't you play with the other children?" Matron asked. The small boy shrugged. He sat down on the grass and watched the others play duck duck goose.  
"They don't like me.." Seifer replied. Matron kneeled beside him and looked at his tiny, round, saddened face.  
"What makes you say that?" Matron asked. Seifer shrugged again.  
"They just don't..." Seifer trailed off. He saw Selphie scrambling up the hill, tripping on some loose rocks.  
"Seeifffyyyy...." Selphie called. She nearly tripped and fell down the hill. Selphie lost her balance and fell backwards. Seifer grabbed her tiny hand and pulled her up. Smiling, Matron walks back over to finish hanging the laundry. Selphie smiled, and wiped the dirt off her hands. "What are you dowing up here? Quistis and I want ya to play!"  
"I don't want to.." Seifer replied. He jerked his hand away from her and walked towards the house. She ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling him the other way.  
"Major bumma! Don't run, Seifer. Promise me, you'll never run." Selphie's eyes were pleading. Smal Seifer sighed.  
"I promise, Selphie. I'll never run from you." Seifer replied. He was so serious. Selphie hugged him and pulled him down to the beach, where the children played duck duck goose till supper.  



	5. Forever?

  
Chapter 5  
  
Rinoa grabbed the thick black leather reins of the large red, scaled and nasty dragon. She raced towards Trabia, the small mountain country full of snow. She ordered the dragon to cast firaga. The buildings started to burn. The heat swirled up around Rinoa, the smoke smothering her air. She casted fire over and over again, getting more and more fire-hungery. Shreiks and shrill cries of children filled the air. Rinoa laughed and casted thundaga. Bolts of lighting caused houses to burn. Rinao laughed and summoned Ifrit.  
"Burn everything! Leave nothing standing!"Rinoa yelled. The dragon casted firaga,and thundaga causing everything to become a crispy-critter. When there was nothing left, Rinoa turned around and left for her castle. Now to give the message to Selphie...  
****  
"OOOOHhhhhhhh Squall! Can we take a break??" Selphie complained. She walked sluggishly followed the others. The heat and the sun was pounding down on her, causing her to sweat. Squall shook his head no.  
"We have to keep going. It's not that hot, Selphie." Quistis explained to her. Selphie sighed and kept trudging through the sand. I'm not made for this kind of weather, Selphie thought. I wish I was back in Trabia, where it snows all the time. A dreamy look swooped over Selphies face.  
"Hey Selphie, whatchya thinking about?" Irvine asked. He watched her come back to reality and made a face.  
"Home. Snow. Cold. Ahh.." Selphie made a gesture, like it was snowing. Irvine tipped his hat.  
"I like the heat. It's much better then the cold. Brr..." Irvine pretended to shiver. Selphie shoved him a bit and stuck out her tounge. "Well, at least."  
"GACK!" a lizard interrupted Irvine. A large lizzard. Quistis snapped her whip and motioned to something hanging around it's neck.  
"What's that?" Selphie asked. Everyone shook their head or shrugged. Quistis whiplased her whip and caught the bottle that hung around its neck, and pulled. It broke and flew into the air. Selphie ran and jumped to catch it. When she did, the lizzard dissapeared.  
"That was weird." Zell commented. Selphie opened the bottle and pulled out the note in it. She unrolled it and read it. When she was done, she dropped it, shaking and crying.  
"No, no..not again." Selphie moaned. Seifer quickly swooped up the note and read it outloud:  
"Dearest friends,  
Oh Selphie! Are you having fun playing with two boys hearts? Oh? You don't know? Yes, that is right, two! You know who? Well, maybe nezt letter I will share it....are you reading this now, Seifer? Irvine? Squall? Zell? Quistis? Which one of you is reading my letter? Well would you tell dear sweet little Selphie that her home of Trabia, isn't very cold anymore. In fact, it's burnt to the ground! A pile of ashes! Who would have guessed? Well, ta ta for now. Enjoying the sun? *Rinny*" Seifer dropped the note and walked over to Selphie. She was crying now. Irvine dropped down by her and placed his arms on her shoulders.  
"Shh, shh. She's just trying to scare you...don't listen to her! She's gotta be lying." Irvine tried to comfort her. Selphie stood, swaying a bit.  
"I need to go there. I need to see. And if they are hurt, I have to help them! My family and friends are there! They need me. Squall, I need to go!" Selphie declared. Squall nodded.  
"Seifer, you go with her." Squall commanded. "When we get to the train station, Selphie and Seifer will head for [Trabia] and the rest of us back to [Balamb], everyone got it?"  
"Why can't I go with Selphie?" Irvine asked. Squall sighed and told him:  
"We need a sharpshooter for our next assignment, remember? We all know that Rinoa is going to destroy Balamb, and we are going to need you to..." Squall stopped speaking. He didn't want to finish that sentence. Ordering his love's death.  
"To kill her. You know, shoot her. Bang. One shot and it's all over." Seifer finished. Everyone couldn't believe how cooly he had just said that.   
"Uh.." Everyone gasped. Squall took an arm and punch Seifer, right in the middle of his jaw. Seifer rubbed it and shrugged.   
"Whatever. I don't need to be here. That's it, you are all on the list!" Seifer joked. Squall couldn't believe it. That didn't even phase him.  
"Can't we all just walk without talking for a while?" Quistis suggested.  
"As you wish, Instructor," Seifer snickered, emphesizing Instructor. Selphie narrowed her eyes.  
"Can't I at least have Zell?" she asked, still wiping tears from her eyes. Seifer stopped smiling. Huh? Why doesn't anyone ever want to be around me?  
**************  
Little Seifer always used to push people around. Make them eat bugs, sand, put yucky things in the girls hair, and always pick on the guys. One day, he was walking up to the group as they were all crowded around something.  
"Seifer's coming! Everyone run!" Zell screeched. They all ran in different directions. When Seifer walked up to the place where they had been standing, he saw a drawing. It said 'Seifer' at the top of it. It looked like a huge monster, chasing everyone away, with large teeth, and angry eyes.   
"What? This is....me?" Seifer asked. He saw Selphie looking at him from afar. He started to approach her.  
"Don't worry Butterfwy! I'll pwotect you!" Irvine stood in front of her. "Run Selphie! I know he's up to something!"  
"What?" Seifer asked. Selphie started to back away, but saw the hurt in Seifer's eyes. Like noone wanted to be around him.  
"Irvy...look." Selphie said, pointing at Seifer. "He doesn't have anyone......should we play with him?"  
"No, Selphs! He made you eat worms yesterday, remember?" Irvine reminded her. She shook her head.  
"How could I forget? I was just saying...." Selphie started.  
"NO! Let's get out of here before he gets any ideas, k?" Irvine pleaded. Selphie looked into Seifer's eyes.  
"But Irvy...what if you were him? You'd want me to help you, right?" Selphie asked.  
"I didn't ask for anything from anyone!" the now enraged Seifer said. They both looked at him. Seifer, Selphie thought, you are so weak on the inside....aren't you?  
"Seifer! Seifer wait!" Selphie called after him. He ran away. He promised he wouldn't run! Selphie ran after him. I had forgotten about this "SEIFER! Please!"  
"Go away Selphie." Seifer called from the darkened corner he retreated to. She walked over to him and sat down. "Go pway with your friends."  
"No! Seifer, I want to stay with you........" Selphie replied. "You need someone. And I'm going to be that person!"  
"Promise? Selphie..." Seifer murmered. "Don't leave me...I don't like being alone...I don't wanna be alone anymore...."  
"Course I promise, Seiffy! That's what friends are for!" the little girl procalimed. She took his hand and smiled. What??!?! Impossible! Selphie and I? No way... "Forever."  
"Forever."  
*********  
"Aww gee Selphs, that hurts me right here." Seifer replied, pointing to his heart. What happened to forever, my love? What happened to me?  
"It should!" Selphie stuck out her tounge.  
"No, I definatly believe you two should check it out. Let's call it a hunch." Squall explained. They nodded and continued for the train station.  
********  
NO! That was impossible! How could they? Seifer is supposed to be looking for me! Rinoa charged through the double doors, and lightning flew from her fingertips, causing her china to crash. Just you wait, Seifer. Just you wait! 


	6. Potions,strings, and things

Chapter6  
"Are we there yet?" Selphie droned on and on.. Squall was getting a bit impatient, and right when he was about to turn around yell at her, Zell pointed to something.  
"Look! I see a station! Let's go, Selphs!" Zell nearly squeals with joy. He and Selphie ran ahead, Selphie nearly skipping.  
"Let's go." Squall ordered and the rest started to run as well. They reached it in a matter of 10 minutes or so.  
"What took you so long?" Selphie giggles at the question. Squall rolled his eyes.  
"Alright. Seifer, Selphie you take the next train to [Trabia], and the rest, we'll take this train to [Balamb]. Everyone ready?" Squall commands and they fan out. Irvine gives Selphie a peck on the cheek."Don't miss me to much, babes."Irvine waves goodbye to Selphie and boards the train.  
"Don't miss me tooo much, babes," Seifer mocks in a dumb immitating voice. Selphie giggles.  
"You're terrible, Seifer, you really are." Selphie says and they board a different train.  
********  
"Alrighty, commander, what's our plan of action?" Quistis asked Squall. He puts a hand on his chin and thinks. Rinoa should be attacking anytime soon...so we should be prepared. We should first get supplied from Dollet, since it's on the way... "Quistis to Squall, we can't mind-read, you know."  
"Yeah, gives us SOMETHING to work with," Zell agreed. Squall sighed and nodded.  
"Alright. Rinoa should be sending something to attack us pretty soon, since the last thing she sent was about two days ago..."  
"Which was that coondor, right?" Irvine interrupts.  
"Right. So I think we should gather some supplies at [Dollet], before we head to [Balamb] since there might be a trap waiting our return..." Squall trails off.  
"Good thinking, commander." Quistis nods in approval.  
"Yeah, good plan." Zell also nods his head.  
"Alright then, let's go to [Dollet]!" Irvine exclaims. What if she knows that we are going to Dollet......would she attack us there, while we're unprepared?  
********  
"I swear that if Rinny hurt anyone, I'm going to show her who's boss here!" Selphie exclaimed, bobbing her fists.  
"You've been hanging with Zell to long." Seifer mumbles. Selphie raised her head and sticks out her tounge.  
"What's wrong with Zelly?" Selphie asked. Seifer just chuckles and shakes his head. How long is this train going to be? "Hey, Seifer. Are you junctioned?"  
"I got Carbuncle with me, and Diablos." Seifer explains. "And I have some magic....but not much."  
"Do you need any curaga's? I got plenty." Selphie offers. He nods and draws some curaga's. "We're gonna need 'em if there ARE people who are hurt."  
"I know. Probaly if Rinoa DID attack, there's gonna be a lot of people..." Seifer stops talking when he sees Selphies face.  
"........." Selphie just looks down.   
"Who do you have junctioned with you?" Seifer asked, trying to change the subject.  
"The brothers and Shiva. Squall let me use her for a while since we're 100% compatible." Selphie explains. "And I have lots of magic. Irvine and I were trading off, making sure we're both prepared for the upcoming battles."  
"Oh." Seifer sounded dissapointed. "Do we have enough potions?"  
"Yeah....I think we do." Selphie responds. She then giggles.  
"What?"  
"It's just funny. You aren't making fun of me, and I'm not biting your head off.. Kinda funny..." Selphie explained.  
"Well, I can stand you, messanger girl." Seifer snickers. "The others: instructor, who always yells at me, Chicken-wuss, who's just plain.."  
"Blech?"  
"Heh. I suppose. Irvine is just to much of a pretty-boy for me, and Squall...he and I just don't..."  
"Mesh?"  
"You got it." Seifer finished. Selphie giggles.  
"Why can you stand me?" she asked.  
"Well, I have nothing against you. You've never done anything to me...yet. Good thing you aren't on 'the list'." Seifer chuckled. Selphie shrugs.  
************  
Rinoa laughed. So...they have split up? Good. Seifer is alone with Selphie...so if I can get rid of her, I can get him on MY side. Be prepared Selphie, you're going down.  
************  
Squall looked down at the floor of the train,thinking. What were they doing that morning? Seifer's been acting strange............I don't like the way he and Irvine are fighting. I know that noone bu Raj and Fuj like Seifer, but Irvine seems to have a stronger hate towards him..but why?  
"Thinking again, commander?" Quistis broke his train of thought. He shrugged and walked to the wall and leaned against it. "I swear...you are becoming more and more like.."  
"I wouldn't say it Quisty.." Irvine warned. Quisty giggled.  
"Don't Quissttyy...." Zell also warned.  
"Seifer!" Quistis finished.  
"What??" Squall asked, looking up. "No."  
"Yes you are. You got more attitude and.." Quisty started.  
"I'm just worried about Rinoa that's all.." Squall trailed off. Is that all that's bothering me?  
"oh....sorry." Quistis turned and looked out the window. The train came to a stop and they exited the train. "Zell, go ahead and find us a car."  
"Right." Zell agreed. He ran off towards the town of Dollet's rent-a-car.   
"We should stock up on hi-potions and pheonix downs, and even upgrade our weapons...if I know Rinoa, she's more powerful then Ultimicia.*i suck at spelling* We're gonna need to be prepared." Squall instructed. Quistis nodded and Irvine just kinda looked around. "Quistis, you're in charge of medical supplies. I'm counting on you."  
"Roger that, commander." Quistis saluted and ran off towards the one shop.Irvine looked hopefully that he would be assigned something good.  
"Irvine, just um..make sure we aren't late for the next train." Squall motioned his hand for Irvine to stand over there. Irvine sighed and sloppoly saluted.  
"Yes commander," he answered, dissapointed. When are you coming Rin......my love, when will I see you?  
****** 


	7. Bad News Report

He actually thinks I still love him, doesn't he? Him and his gunblade and the way he thinks he's all macho. Squall isn't enough...I need more. Power.I need more power. I'm coming for you,Seifer. You have so much stregnth and power..then Squall. I did love him but now, I am lusting for power.  
************  
"Oh god..." Selphie cried. She fell to her knees and looked out on the burnt garden of Trabia. Survivors wearilly dragged the dead to a pile, or gathered others who were injured. "Trabia...."  
"Selphie.." Seifer looked down at her. The wind sent his coat slightly foward. Dang it's cold here, he thought. She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. He lent an arm to her, she gladly accepted it and nearly cried into his chest. Sobbing was more the word. He put his strong arms around her and hugged her.  
"Why? Would..she...do..this?" Selphie asked between sobs. He just shook his head and looked down at the Garden.  
"Selphie? Selphie! Thank hyne that you've come!" a woman rushed over to her. Selphie turned around and wiped the last of her tears away.  
"Mrs. Marie! You're alive! what about Saral? Ben? Jacob?" Selphie asked. The older woman sadly shook her head and clamped her hands.  
"The good lord has them now. Such a tragedy. We had no warning, no time to prepare...not even fight back." Mrs. Marie commented. Seifer looked at her.  
"Who?" Seifer asked. Maybe it was Rin....  
"A girl, on a large dragon. Black hair, cold eyes. Cast powerful magic..she kept yelling something about you, Selphie." the older lady said, looking right at Selphie.  
"Me?"  
"Yes."  
"What did she say?" Seifer asked, looking at the small brunnette.   
"Things like 'You'll pay, Selphie! You'll pay for taking him from me'. Only great Hyne knows what she is muttering about." the nun shook her head in sadness.  
"'Him'?" Selphie asked.  
"Irvine perhaps?" Seifer asked.  
"That doesn't make sense. What would Rinny want with Irvy?" Selphie pondered. then it hit her. "The letter!"  
"What letter?" Mrs. Marie inquired. Seifer pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to her.  
"It must be the other boy she's talking about..that's it. That's the 'him'. But who?" Selphie asked. Seifer nearly gulped. Rinoa wants me? That dumb stupid girl. She was a fling, but she wants me back? I thought she had the hots for puberty boy.  
"Squall?" Seifer asked. Selphie raised her eyebrows.  
"I don't think that Squall likes me like that." Selphie commented.  
"Zell?" Seifer asked again. Selphie rubbed her chin.  
"Hm....Does it seem to you that he likes me?" Selphie wondered. I'm sure there's not a guy within a 30 mile radius who wouldn't want you.... Seifer mentally smacked himself.  
"Who knows? Chicken-wuss did seem to have a thing for you...you're both cheerful and-" Seifer was cut off by a peircing scream.  
"She's back!!! Take cover!!!" a random person screeched. Sh-...Everything went black.  
**********  
"And in other news, the garden of Trabia was attacked. Hardley any survivors and major damage was done to this snowy garden-" a reporter on the t.v explained. Irvine slammed down his cup.  
"What??" Zell stood up. The other customers in the resteraunt looked over at our heros.  
"Oh Selphie.." Quistis pittied.  
"Rinoa...how could you?" Squall muttered, shaking his head.   
"I'm going to kill her for hurting Selphie like that..." Irvine trailed off. Zell noticed a gleam in his eye. Not his normal charming gleam, but more of an evil 'I hate her' kindof gleam.  
"I'll help." Zell voulenteered.  
"This just in, another attack was made just a few minutes ago on the town of Trabia. A woman with black hair that one girl called her 'Rinoa' . We have live footage of the incident." the reporter turned around and showed a clipping. Smoke flew from out of buildings. Dead bodies littered the streets. Quistis felt her stomach in her throat. Please let them be okay...please let them be okay... None of our team saw the others on the screen.  
"Two people were reported kidnapped. Selphie Tillmit, a famous SeeD from Balamb garden, and Seifer Almasy, the ex-sorceress knight, were seen taken off on a larger dragon. A local nun reported that Ms.Selphie was said to be reported dead when carried off...." Irvine's eyes just grew large.  
"No...no...it can't be true, not her. Not Selphie!" Irvine cried. He felt like his heart was ripped. He clenched his fists. "Now it's personal Rinoa. Now I'm going to kill you with my own hands."  
*********  
Rinoa set her two prisnors in two seperate cells. Seifers jaw hung slightly ajar as she floated him onto the cells bed.  
"We are rejoined. Sorceress and her knight." Rinoa smiled and threw Selphies limp body against the wall.  
"You stupid girl. I never liked you. You think Seifer will go with you, rather then me? That is a joke." Rinoa seemed to be going nuts. She laughed and slammed the door. 


	8. Best Friends

Seifer moaned. He felt like he had gone through hell or worse. His body ached and his head throbbed more the usual. Am I dead? No I hurt to much to be dead....Where am I? Seifer sat up and looked around. Dang, looks like a prison. Did I get arrested? Aww man, now I'll never be a SeeD...Not with the way I keep getting arrested.  
"Ugnh......." a girls soft voice moaned in pain. Seifer just relized where he was: wherever Rinoa took him and Selphie...Selphie! That must've been her. Seifer stood up, swaying a bit...  
"Selphie?" he murmered groggily. He could here her crying.   
"Sniff My arms....legs...can't sniff feel anything.." she muttered. He was frantic for a bit, but remained calm.  
"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get us out of here, just hang on for a little while longer...don't worry Selphie, everything's going to be okay.." Seifer reassured her. She wiped her tears away.  
"Oh no it's not." Rinoas voice echoed through the prison hallway. "My,my, look what I caught. A whimpering girl and my handsome knight."  
"What?!" Seifer exclaimed. "Rinoa!"  
"Sweet Seifer, you haven't forgotten me." Rinoa removed a red mask that once belonged to Edea. Seifer checked her out. Man she looks so hot,even for an evil sorceress hag Rinoa placed her hands on Seifers face. "You are going to be my knight, nothing more, nothing less."  
"No!" Seifer growled through gritted teeth, Rinoa smirked and walked over to Selphie's cell, closed her eyes and raised her hands. Selphie immedietly started to float, but she was uncoincess. Rinoa unlocked the door and made Selphie float in front of Seifer.  
"If you don't, little Selphie here is going to pay. You wouldn't want your sweet Selphie hurt, now would you? Hm? I see the way you look at her, Seifer. Her big, pretty eyes, and her obnoxious personality make you tingle all over. Doesn't she look so innocent? Like a rabbit? Do you think she'll accept you, Seifer? Did you think she would leave Irvine for YOU? Of all people! My,my..." Rinoa giggled.  
"Shut up! I never said that she would! Leave her alone, Rinoa." Seifer hissed. Rinoa's eyes turned a shade of red and Selphie started to jolt, like she was being eletrocuted. "Selphie!!!"  
"Seif-er?AHHH!!!" Selphie fell to the ground, not moving. Seifer lunged for her.  
"Selphie! Say something!"  
*********  
"Hurry it up!" Irvine shouted at the conductor of the train. "My woman's in trouble, and I gotta go save her!"  
"The train only goes so fast, Irvine." Zell told him. He picked Zell up and threw him against the wall.  
"She's in trouble, don't you see it? She needs me!"  
"She has Seifer, don't worry." Squall explained. Irvine spatted out more cusses before retreating to his thoughts.  
"I hope they are okay....What will Rinoa do with them? Where could she be?" Quistis asked. Squall pondered.  
"We'll go to Trabia and search for clues. Maybe that nun that was on t.v has some useful information of Rinny's wherabouts.." Squall murmered.  
"Good idea. Conductor, to Trabia!" Zell threw a fist into the air and they set off.  
***********  
"Looks barren." Quistis muttered, looking around the snow encrusted area. Irvine searched around for anything of Selphies.Nothing. Though he did find a tic-tac and offered it to Zell, who took that quite personally. Quistis giggled and followed Squall to the nuns house.  
"Excuse me, are you the nun who were talking to Selphie and Seifer?" Quistis asked. The old lady looked up and smiled. Quistis looked away real quick at Squall, who also had noticed the side of her face was burnt.  
"Why yes I am." the lady looked down and started knitting. "Selphie was such a sweet dear, wouldn't hurt a fly unless it provoked one of her friends...sucha kind girl, very thoughtful, even to the man who was accomping her. He seemed so...lost."  
"Yes, Selphie is nice.." Squall muttered. "And Seifer is just-"  
"Unique." Quistis finished. Squall gave her a look. "Do you know where they might have gone?"  
"With that evil wretched, vile woman Rinoa. Stole 'em up and screeched something about 'my home, my palace.'" the women smiled and closed her eyes. Squall went to shake her, but she softly started to snore.  
"Let's go get the others and figure out this mystery." Quistis pulled Squall out of the womans home. Zell and Irvine walked over to them and shrugged.  
"Nothing here, did you guys find out something?" Zell asked.  
"The nun said that Rinoa said something about her home and a palace.." Quistis explained.  
"Palace? Rinoa doesn't have a palace!" Irvine exclaimed. Squall sighed.  
"Never the less, we have to find out where she is hiding and what she is up to." Squall commented. Quistis nodded.   
"Let's determine what that wench did to my Selphie.." Irvine glared...Squall shrugged. If Irvine cared so much for Selphie, then why didn't he....I'm not going to finish that thought.  
"........" Squall and the others boarded the train, looking for more answers.  
******  
I remember the first time I saw her cry Selphie was sitting on a rock down by the shore. The waves crashed about a few feet from her. I walked down the narrow path, nearly tripping on the small stones. She was sniffling. This was also the first time I saw her hurt  
"Selpheee...what's wrong?" I asked. She cradled her hand close to her, and kept her head low. I jumped down onto a rock by her, to examine the wound.  
"N-sniff nothing, Seify...Don't sniff worry about sniff it." she mumbled through sniffles. I took her hand in mine and looked at it. She had a long scratch on the downside of her fist, and was bleeding pretty badly.  
"How did this happen?" I asked. Maybe we were 8, 9 even. This wasn't to long before she was adopted and then we left...for Balamb She looked up, her once gorgeous eyes were red and pufy.  
"I cut myself on a seashell. Hurt, too." she explained to me. this next part is fuzzy, but I think I remember most of it I took off my bandana from my wrist, Hey, I remember that! I stole it from Chicken-wuss and tied it around my wrist and covered her wound up with it.  
"Is that better?" I asked. She let out a small smile and nodded. I helped her up the steep slope to Matron, so she could take a look at it."Matron, Selphie hurt herself."  
"Selphie,dear, let me take a look at that." Matron bandanged and cleaned the wound and Selphie came back out of the house.  
"It's a bit better, but it still stings." she reported to me. I took her hand and kissed it.  
"How about now?" I asked. She smiled and hugged me.  
"You're my best friend, Seify."  
"And you're mine, Selphy."  



	9. I love you

Seifer cried out. That was unusual, but he did. He felt a burn in his heart as he saw her limp on the floor: probaly dead. Seifer never cried. Not a drop. But he felt a tingle in his eye. Am I going blind? What is this sensation? They ran freely down his cheek. Tears. Wet. His face was wet.   
"Hyne." he choked out, wiping tears away from his eyes. He looked at them, glistening. Hyne, they were beautiful. Was he almost human now? Maybe now Selphie would accept him, with loving arms? He looked at her, crying out her name through sobs. "Selphie...Selphie!"  
"...........eh....." a soft, faint voice seemed to echo in his mind. Rinoa had left him there to his misery, alone in the dark. The cold and the dark. He looked hopefully at the body. It stirred. Rinoa thought she killed her..and so did I...my angel is alive?"ouch."  
"Selphie!!" Seifer screamed. She pushed herself upwards, her dress was torn. "Are you okay?"  
"Curaga...please." Selphie moaned. Seifer nodded and casted curaga on her...over and over again, until he was wearry. She stood up, swaying like a tree in the wind. "Thank you Seifer."  
"Selphie-I....I-....need...to...umm...say...something..but I'm afraid of what it could mean..." Seifer choked out. She looked at him through the bars, and walked over to him. He sat back, as she sat down.  
"What is it?" Selphie asked. Seifer looked down and mumbled something. Selphie raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't heaar yooooou."  
"I-I love-"  
*********  
Irvine hit his hand against his forhead. Think, Kinneas, think about how to get her back. Her lucious lips, dangerous curves, bouncy hair, bubbly personality (a/n now i'm not gay! i got these descriptions from movies you sickos!) and uhh those scrumptious- Dangit! Stop thinking about 'her' like that. Does she love me like I love her? I pray to Hyne she does. Or maybe- No! Don't! You love Selphie! She's your one and only! Right? Ahhh! What if she fell for- Oh god no! I would kill him if she thought about *him* like that. Him. Just the thought of that SeeD wannabe makes me sick. He'll probaly use her and toss her aside like he did Rinny. I won't allow it! No lapdog is going to entoxicate the sweetness of her.......Noone is.  
"Deep in thought?" Zell asked. Irvine waved his hand in the air and motioned for him to leave. "Dang, man, you must REALLY like her, huh?"  
"That's what I'm thinking about." Irvine explained. "My love is like a fire, and I dunno if Selphie is just kindling or that special log or what."  
"Umm.."special log", Irvine? Lay off the camping, would ya?" Zell giggled.  
"....dude you are so dense. Man I can't see what that library chic sees in you." Irvine chuckled. Zell let off some fumes by slamming his fist into the wall.  
"You keep Sulia outta this, ya hear me??" Zell thought of his beloved library girl, with a dreamy look on his face. Just then, Quistis walked him, her eyes on the ground. She nearly tripped over the books that layed in the SeeD cabin of the train.   
"Quisty? You okay?" Irvine asked. Quistis's head shot up and she came out of her hypnotice state.  
"Oh I'm fine." Quistis blushed and took a seat, crossing her legs like the lady she was. "Do you think..that Rinoa could actually be around a garden?"  
"Huh?"  
"What?"  
"Squall said that Rinoa once reffered Galbadia Garden as a palace, and it's right near Timber, and that was her home." Quistis explained.  
"So Rinny is camping out around Galbadia Garden and Timber? But umm...where at?" Zell asked, cracking his knuckles. Quistis took a map from beneath the seat and crouched down, laying the map on the floor.  
"See how Timber and Galbadia are in a perfect line....and there exact middle is right...here." Quistis pointed to a cliff that was right by a passage that connected the two locations. "She probaly has some sort of base set up there."  
"It's probaly underground." Squall entered the room. They all looked up. Poor Squall, I know how he feels for Rinoa, and now he's probaly going to loose her, just when they found each other, Quistis thought. "Or hidden with magic."  
"............she is a sorceress. That wouldn't suprise me." Irvine commented. "An evil sorceress that has Selphie."  
"........" Squall sat on the wrap-around seat and placed his elbows on his knees, and his head on his hands. He let out a deep sigh. "Hopefull she's okay. I wouldn't worry to much about Seifer...."  
"Who's worried about that over-grown lug?" Irvine asked. Squall thought for a minute- Seifer *was* a sorceress's knight- Rinny's a sorceress in need of a knight...oh no....  
"Squall?" Quistis asked.  
"Rinoa wants Seifer to be her knight." Squall murmered. "Is she in love...with Seifer?"  
*******  
"NO!!! NOO! SELPHY DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!! SELPHYYYY!!" Little Seifer wailed. Two people were holding the little girl back, despite her screaming and kicking.   
"SEIFY!!! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!! SEIFY...don't go! don't leave me!! SEify- I LOVE YOU!!" She was carried off, tears running down her cheeks. Seifer was almost brought to tears, but couldn't them in him.  
"I LOVE YOU TO SELPHY!! FOREVER!" Seifer called. She blew him a kiss goodbye, before being dragged off to Trabia. "Selphy....you....left....me..."  
  
A/N Am I horrible? Tehee! Should I make Seifer proclaim his love to Selphie, or should he be interrupted by Rinny? Yes, Rinny-bashing is going to happen (i just don't like her lol) Give me some feedback and suggestions! Much appreciated! 


	10. Trance! A confusing chapter...Climax?

Selphies eyes were pleading: She wanted him to open up to her, to be her friend...her best-friend..and maybe more. Never did she imagine that the great Seifer Almasy would love someone like her..no he wouldn't. He liked Rinoa. Plain and simple. Everyone likes Rinny...  
"I love you, Selphie. I don't know why, but over the past few weeks, you were my angel, Selphie." Seifer muttered. Selphie knew her eyes wen wide. "But I know you can never "love" a guy like me...to many reasons."  
"Oh, Seifer.....I-I- love you to" Selphie walked over to the bars and motioned for him. He stood up and walked over to her. She pulled him close and hugged him through the bars. He bent down and kissed her. A perfect moment.  
  
When Seifer opened his eyes, he found himself restrained and sitting down. Selphie wasn't to far from him. Crap. It was just a dream...she doesn't love me after all.  
"You're right. She doesn't. Boo-hoo." Rinoa entered through the shadows. "You are a monster, Seifer, and only I will be the one to provide comfort to you."  
'No, Seifer, don't believe her.' Seifer blinked. He could hear her voice so clearly. But why? Ellone. 'Selphie needs you to be strong and protect her. Rinoa is just trying to use you! Don't listen' Ellone? Ellone tell me what's going on!  
"Ellone, huh? She is such a trouble-some girl!" Rinoa snickered. "I should've killed her first. She has such a strong connection with you "orphans"....poor stupid fool."  
"Leave them alone....please." Seifer muttered. He looked up at Rinoa. She had red mist floating out of her eyes. They seemed to go straight into Seifer's, mesmorizing him, like a trance. He suddenly felt calm and sedated.  
"Listen to me, Seifer, and listen carefully." it was Rinoa, but her voice was calm, and sortof soothing. His surrondings shifted into the comforatble settings of the garden. He saw Zell chasing Selphie...a picnic? Rinoa was dressed normally, and walked up to him. "This is what you want. A happy outcome, isn't it?"  
"..." Seifer nodded. He saw Selphie laughing with Quistis, and Zell. Irvine was flirting with the normal girls who flock over him, and Squall was nodding to whatever Cid said. Fuj and Raj were sitting by the stage part of the Quad, motioning for Seifer to join them. He stood up, but Rinoa caught his arm.  
"Is this really what you want?" Rinoa murmered. Seifer nodded and the atmosphere set, like this was permanet. This is a fake world, Seifer Rinoa shook her head and suddenly was back at the dark surrondings. She looked at Seifer, who was still in the trance. Perfect.  
"Ugh.....hm?" Selphie lifted her head groggily. "Rinoa!"  
"Awake at last, little Selphie? Good. You're just in time to witness the downfall of Seifer. Refusing to become my knight results in the upmost sever punishment. Watch him go crazy, Selphie." Rinoa giggled and flashed her and Selphie back into Seifers trance.  
*()* The trance A/N ~this is Selphies thinking/talking~ (this is rinoa thinking/talking)   
Seifer grinned as he watched Zell take out a water-gun and shoot Selphie. She squealed and ran behind Seifer.  
"Don't let him get me, Seifer!" She giggled and grabbed onto his trench coat. He laughed as Irvine joined in and grabbed another water gun.  
"HYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!" Zell jumped off the stage and squirted Seifer and Selphie. Soon, everyone had a gun and was chasing each other, laughing and smiling. ~This isn't real..doesn't Seifer see this??~ (No he doesn't, Selphie. He thinks it's real) ~What did you do, Rinoa??~ (Just put him in a trance, gave him what he wanted. But it's soon going to crash and burn) ~NO! SEIFER! LISTEN TO ME!! SEIFER!!!~ (It's not going to do you any good, Selphie).  
"Dang you, Chicken-wuss! You got me soaked!" Seifer chuckled. He watched his former instructor put up her tangled hair, and Squall ring out his clothes. Selphie walked over to him, smiling and wet, and hugged his arm.  
"Having fun?" she aske. He nodded and put his arms around her. This is perfect..everything's perfect... ~Seifer.....he..likes..me?~ (Bingo) ~But- but- Irvy...~ She wrapped her small arms around him and smiled. He must've been two feet taller then her! They sat down on a bench and watched the sun set. ~How romantic! Teehee!~ (How sickning. Watch this....) Suddenly, the sky was set on fire.  
"What the?" Selphie asked. The quad began to shake and they fell foward. "ugh! Seifer! Seifer what's happening??"  
"Selphie! Just grab onto me!" He called. She reached out to him, but a ripping sound caused part of the quad to fall, just so happens to be the part with Selphie on it. ~OH NO!!! SELPHIEE!!!~ (Hehehehe) ~YOU KILLED MEE~ She fell down, down. Seifer watched in horror. "SELPHIE!! NOO SELPHIE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! SELPHIE....SELPHIE?? SELPHIE NOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
"SEIFER! HELP MEEEEE!!" she wailed while falling. A sickning crack was then heard. Seifer shunned his eyes away, with tears. No, no! She can't be...not again! I lost her again...Selphie... Seifer fell to his knees and cried. First time in a while. Everything turned black and died. He knew he was alone. Alone forever.   
"Get me out of here! I don't want to be alone! Selphie! Quistis! Irvine! Zell! Squall! Anyone! Fuj!! Raj!!" Seifer called out. Nothing but silence. No echo, nothing. Seifer collapsed. ~Seifer! Seifer please hear me!~  
*()* End trance  
"SEIFER!" Selphie called out his name. He was still in the trance ~Hyne, please help me get through to him!~  
'Selphie? Selphie is that you?'  
~Ellone!? Ellone I need help!~  
(Why can't I hear you!!?)  
'Rinoa? She can't hear us Selphie! Good.'  
~Sefiers in trouble! We need to help him!~  
(Dangit! Answer me! Hyne!)  
'Only you can help him, Selphie.'  
~Why only me?~  
'He needs you, go to him'  
~How?~  
(DANGIT! SELPHIE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!)  
'I'll help'  
~okay~  
*()* Trance  
Selphie walked foward. Mist had set in, but Seifer was still there, and the blackness was. Selphie walked over to him.  
"Seifer?" she asked, clearing her throat. She saw him stir and look up, over his shoulder at her. His eyes were red and wet. She walked to him and kneeled down. He grabbed her and hugged her. She placed her arms around him.  
"But how? How are you-" Seifer asked, his voice nearly cracking.  
"This is an illusion, Seifer. None of this is real!" Selphie declared. Seifer raised an eyebrow. None of this is..real?  
  
Okay here's a guide  
~Selphie is thinking~  
Seifer  
'Ellone'  
(Rinoa)  
  
  
  
  
  
"An..illusion?" Seifer asked, half in disbelief, and half in confusion. Selphie nodded, and grabbed his hand.   
"We gotta get out of here, before Rinoa comes!" Selphie declared. Dumbfoundley, Seifer nodded,and Selphie and him (hand in hand) started to rush around, trying to find a way out. "Dangit...what are we going to do now???"  
********  
"We're almost there, hot boots, so just simmer down." Quistis scolded Irvine. He balled his fists and was about to turn and slap her but Squall grabbed his hands before they even came near Quistis's face.  
"Irvine..." Squall looked at him, eye and eye, and Irvine back down and sat on the seat of the ship (its the Ragnorok or however you spell it). Quistis blinked in disbelief. Irvine was about to HIT her. Squall turned to her "You okay?"  
"uh...Yeah." She nodded and glared at Irvine. Zell cracked his knuckles and leaned against the wall. "Squall....do you...."  
"What is it, Quistis?" Squall asked. She looked down.  
"Do you relize that we might have to kill....Rinoa?" Quistis asked. Squall didn't move, which caused Quistis to look up. His eyes fluttered.  
"Yes. I do relize that we migh have to kill.."Squall took a deep breath and finished his sentence in a whisper "Rinoa."  
"Squall.." Quistis placed a hand on his crossed arms, and he looked down at her. He had to admit, she was beautiful..and caring, not to mention smart. Any Trepie would be lucky to have her. Quistis's eyes were so..soulful. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"...I suppose...I don't know...." Squall muttered and pulled himself out of Quistis's grasp. He heard her gasp, and hung his head. His best friend was just trying to comfort him, and he was acting like a total jerk. Yup, he's Squall. Quistis clenched her fists and brought it to Save The Queen. She tightened her grasp around it and sighed. Zell finally sat down, actually he plopped himself on the floor.  
"Are we there yeeeeettttt????" Zell whined.  
"Stuff it." Irvine sneered. He crossed his arms. Irvine's in a bad mood Quistis looked out the window and saw a large chasm. Maybe they were finally reaching the climax....  
********  
"Selphie....that's a waste of time." Seifer told her. She pounded on the door to where her dorm was. "We should find a way out of this crazy place..this mirage that Rinoa has us in."  
"Dangit!! OPEN!" Selphie screamed at the door. "Ugh...why hasn't she tried something on us?"  
"Maybe...because something distracted her?" Seifer mused. Selphie sat down against the door, sniffling.  
"I wanna go home!" Selphie groaned. Seifer nodded in agreement.  
"This is pretty stupid. Where is puberty boy and chicken-wuss when you need them. Hell, even the instructor would be useful now!" Seifer commented. Selphie looked up at Seifer and sighed. He kneeled down. "Don't worry, we're going to get out of this goofy dream."  
"Good."  
"All you have to do is trust me, Selphie."  
"I trust you, Seifer."  
********  
"Ugh you stupid girl!! You've ruined everything!!" a voice shouted in Rinoa's mind. She let tears fall.  
"It's not my fault!! It's Ellones..and Selphies. I was so close to having him..so close." Rinoa whimpered, like a little girl.  
"You are going to pay....I think I let you have to much control...now it's my turn." Rinoa's body shot upwards, and started to float, spirling in the air. A black aura swept around her, engulfing her in itself, like it was swallowing her in its black belly. Rinoa opened her eyes, which were now black as night.  
"Now we shall see who will live." Rinoa said, smirking. She walked to Seifer, and gave him a long, deep kiss. He immedietly woke up.  
"Selphie!" he coughed, looking around. Rinoa placed a leg up on him.  
"Now you listen to me, Seifer. You are going to do just as I say." Rinoa leaned closer to him for another kiss. He pushed her away.  
"What the heck are you doing, Rinny? Sorry, but I got my eye on a girl." Seifer laughed and looked smug. Rinoa giggled and placed a hand near her mouth.  
"Oh this isn't some game, Seifer. You are going to be mine, whether you like it or not. And I'm going to make you kill Selphie."  
"Nah. I prefer my girls alive." Seifer chuckled and sat back. "You don't scare me, Rin. Sorry. You're just another sorceress, and when Squally-boy comes. He's gonna kick your-"  
"But! Here's the catch. I'm not Rinoa." Rinoa said. (What?!)  
"Oh really. You only look and sound and act like her, right? And not to mention kiss like her." Seifer smacked his lips and set his legs up on the table. "Sorry, babe, I'm just not buying it."  
"Listen, you little punk! I don't have time for you to play boyfriend.Now just give me a kiss." Rinoa leaned in again and pressed her lips up to Seifer. The black force just seemed to seep through her lips into his. His eyes started to change.....blue..black...  
*****  
"Seifer!! Where are you!! Seifer!!" Selphie screamed.   
"Selphie!!! Selphie, this way! He needs you, hurry up!" it was Rinoa's voice. Rinoa!? Selphie followed it, stumbling, trying to keep up. "Selphie!!!"  
"Wait! Rinoa! Wait for me!" she cried, trying to catch up, breathless, and tired, and growing weary. 


	11. Poof! Rinoa's confetti!

"Rinny!!!!!! Stoopppp!" Selphie ran into the wall, and pushed herself off to turn the corner.  
"Hurry Selphie!! There's not much time! And I'm sorry, Selphie. Sorry...for everything. Please..take care of everyone...for me, Selphie." Rinoa's voice echoed, as Selphie came upon a door, and light seeped through the cracks. Selphie walked foward.  
"Rinoa! Rin!! Rinny! Answer me!" Selphie called at the door. Tears fell. "Please, Rinoa. What about Squall???"   
"Tell him....I love him.." Rinoa's voice finally stopped altogether. Was she gone?? Rinoa!  
"Rinoaaa!!" Selphie ran at the door, and it opened, with a brilliant flash.  
*********  
Seifer felt himself grow weak and slump in the chair. But then, Selphie shook and woke up.  
"Rinoa!?" Selphie looked around. Rinoa was there...but she looked different. Selphie took a look at Seifer. "Seifer! Seifer, say something!"  
"You're too late!" Rinoa cried.  
"Ah..but we're not." Irvines voice echoed. Selphie looked up, and sure enough, he was standing in the doorway, tapping his gun on his shoulder. The other three, popped up behind him, showing their weapons. "What's the situation, Sefie?"  
"That's Rinoa, but she's possesed..the real..Rinoa..is gone. I'm so sorry, Squall. And she's making Seifer her knight, so watch out." Selphie looked down, and then back up. 'Rinoa' turned to them and Seifer stood by her, his eyes black.  
"...." Squall swiped his sword. "Seifer?"  
"Bwhaha! So.....you must be Squall. Let me introduce myself, I'm Luna the Sorceress! And I've been harboring myself in this child for a while now, and it's about time I set myself free." Luna cracked her neck and stood straight up.  
"I do not care who you are, but you're dead for killing Rinoa." Squall charged at Luna. She smirked.  
"Squall!!! Stop!!" Quistis ran foward and grabbed Squall by the waist, pulling him back before he could get two feet from Luna.  
"Quistis! What are you doing?!" Squall looked as she pulled him back.  
"Look! She has a sheild! If you touch her, you would've been killed Squall!!!" Quistis exclaimed. Squall looked at Luna. She did have a barrier around her, Seifer, and Selphie. Quistis just saved his life.  
"Thanks, Quistis." Squall muttered. Zell jumped in.  
"Give us at least Selphie back!!" Zell exclaimed, Irvine running to them, as well.  
"Yeah! Give her back!" he exclaimed. "You can keep lapdog there."  
"You think I'm THAT stupid?!" Luna asked. They all nodded, which set her off. "I'm not holding back, so be prepared."  
"You underestimate us...we're SeeD's. The best in the world!" Quistis exclaimed.  
"Squall- you're mine!" Seifer exclaimed, finally talking. He was smiling, but it was evil. "And Irvine..."  
"What?" Irvine asked. Seifer grabbed Selphie around the waist and pulled her up to him, and kissed her (passionatly..oh la la). Irvine set off, loading his gun and shooting at Seifer.  
"Irvine! Stop! You might hit Selphie!!" Zell squealed. Irvine ceased. Luna was chargine up to cast thundaga to Squall.   
"Physical attacks won't work on them, so we'll need to rely on GF's and magic." Quistis reported. Squall nodded and started to summon Shiva. Quistis was charging Ifrit, and Zell was with Quezecotl. Irvine waited for his attack meter to fill up.  
"Don't worry, Selphie. I'll get you out." He muttered. Seifer looked down at her. She was woozy and could barely stand. Seifer tightened his grip around her waist.  
"Hang on, Sefie!" Zell called to his best friend. Her eyes were red. She was beserked!   
"Shiva!!!" The group was swallowed into a cloud, and Shiva did her signature move- Diamond Dust. Luna laughed as Shiva hit her with her magic.  
"Ohhh that tickles! My these negative emotions are wonderful!" Luna laughed and casted thundaga on Squall. Bam! He was missing a lot of HP. Irvine tossed him a high potion.   
"Negative...emotions?" Quistis thought a loud. She turned to Squall. "Squall! (he turned to her) I have an idea!"  
"Squall...." Seifer casted blizzaga on him.   
"What is it, Quistis??" Squall asked.   
"She feeds on our anger, and fear...so if we were the oppsite of that, she would be weakened!" Quistis explained. "It's worth a shot."  
"Good idea. Zell, Irvine, did you get that?" Squall asked. They both nodded.  
"Curaga!" Irvine casted on Squall. "Oh, Squall, my friend, how are you feeling?"  
"Just peechy keen, Irvine! By the way, nice of you to give me that!" Squall looked "chipper"..or at least to the best of his ability. "My, Quistis, you sure are looking pretty!"  
"what..are...you..doing?!" Luna felt a sharp pain. Quistis blushed and giggled.  
"Thank you, Squall. And to add, you're looking better from your accident!" Quistis smiled, and Squall *actually* smiled back.  
"Zell, LOVE the tattoo!" Irvine told him.   
"Oh, thanks Irvine! Your hat is just nifty-neato!" Zell complimented back.  
"Isn't is such a lovely day?!" Quistis added.  
"Not as lovely as you, Quistis!" Squall told her.  
"STOP IT!!! AHHH MY HEAD!!" Luna, the Rinoa-look-alike, grabbed her head and sank to her knees. Seifer's eyes started to turn back to their blue color..  
"Look at Selphie! I just LOVE her hair! My, she must be a natural bueaty!" Zell squealed. Irvine laughed.  
"Yes, I must agree with you, Zell. Selphie is a very lovely woman." he winked at her.  
"Hey, Quistis, what do you say we go ona date after this? My treat." Squall said. (Is he serious?!?!?)  
"I would love to!" Quistis agreed. He smiled warmly at her, causing her to blush.  
"I feel the love!" Irvine shouted, slapping both of their backs.  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Luna busted! She exploded into a cloud of confetti.  
"Can't take the heat? Get out of the kitchen!" Zell jumped into the air. "Woohoo!"  
"Yes!" Quistis snapped her whip and swiped a piece of her blonde hair out of her face.  
"We did it!!" Irvine swung his gun around his finger.  
"....." Squall looked down. "Rin..."  
"Oh..Squall.." Quistis and the others looked over at him. He nearly dropped his gunblade, but someone picked it up.  
"You're gonna need it later, Squall." Selphie looked up at him. He mearly smiled and took it back up. "She told me to tell you she loves you, and she wants you to be happy."  
"Selphie..." Seifer stood up. Irvine looked at Seifer....why is he looking at Selphie like that? hmph.   
"So don't worry, Squall! She'll always be with you, right here." Selphie tapped her forhead. "And besides, you have Quisty!"  
"Quistis?" Squall looked over his shoulder at the tall girl- no woman, not to far from him. She snapped her whip and looked up at Squall, smiling. "She was always there...wasn't she?"  
"Yup! You had her, and didn't relize it, right Squall?" Selphie asked. Squall nodded. Quistis. She...she was....was...  
"She was my first love...." Squall muttered. Quistis walked over to him.  
"You okay, Squall? You don't look to good." Quistis said. He nodded and Selphie smiled.  
"We better get outta this joint." Zell said, and right on cue (of course, this is an ACTION story) the walls began to crumble, and fall. "Let's split!"  
"Make like a tree and leaf! C'mon Seifer, stop standing there like a statue!" Selphie took his arm and pulled him. They started to run out of the cavern aread, and into the main area.  
"Watch it! there are some monsters lurking about!" Quistis warned. Irvine ran next to Selphie.  
"You okay, Selph?" he asked. She nodded.  
"Yup! Seifer took good care of me!" she exclaimed. He looked puzzeled.  
"Seifer?!! THE Seifer?" Irvine asked. Selphie continued to run.  
"Stop talking about me like I'm a monster, Cowboy." Seifer sneered.  
"Bah..."  
"Shuddup and MOVE!!!" Quistis and Squall were ahead of them,a nd Zell not to far behind.  
"Wait! Where is it?!" Selphie stopped and looked around.  
"What is it, Selphie??" Irvine asked.  
"My lucky braclet! Be right back! You guys go ahead, I'll just be a sec." Selphie turned and started to run the other way.  
"Selphie! Stop! Forget about it!" Irvine called.  
"I can't! What?! huh?!? AHH!!!!" Selphie let a piercing scream rip through the air. 


	12. Bracelet! Selphie falls for Seifer??

"What?!? Selphie!!" Seifer turned and started to run back.  
"Selphs!" Irvine ran towards where Selphie was at as well. He pushed Seifer aside and ran faster. "Move it or loose it."  
"Heh.....you're one to talk." Seifer ran faster as well.  
"EEEK!!!!!" Selphie screamed again. "Blizzaga!"  
"Selphie doesn't have her nanchukes (s/p)!" Irvine declared, remembering they left them on the seat of the ship, since she dropped them in Trabia. "Crap."   
"She could be in real danger!" Seifer exclaimed. Irvine rolled his eyes. Well, duh!Of course she's in trouble. Geez, whatta moron!  
"I don't need your help." Irvine sneered.  
"Bah. You're getting it." Seifer replied matter-of-factly.  
"Selphie doesn't need your help."  
"And you just *know* what's best for Selphie, right? Why don't you go to your flock of sheep and leave her alone." Seifer smirked.  
"Flock of sheep?"  
"You know...all them girls that hang over you. Geez..you're so stupid! Selphie can also see they way you flirt with them...and make sure each of them is-"  
"S-Shut up!!!" Irvine lost his temper and turned his gun towards Seifer and clicked it. "I'm warning you!"  
"Ohh..I'm *soo* scared." Seifer laughed and started to walk again. Irvine was about to shoot..when....(duh! more action happens!)  
"Watch it!!" Selphie said. She flew through the air and hit the monster behind Irvine with her foot. She stood up straight and smiled and held up a braclet. "I found it."  
"Good. Now let's get the hell out of here." Irvine grabbed her arm and started to pull her.  
"Woah!!" Selphie nearly stumbled and fell over. Wow the ceilings really high up...and there are lots of doors...woah! I didn't notice that big pit below us...and the spikes...this is freaky! Selphie looked around. Seifer was looking at her oddly...thats when she noticed he was looking at her braclet.  
********(they were like 9ish)  
"All right, kids. I have some beads and some seashells. I want you to make some jewelry for someone that's special to you." Matron set two baskets out and gave some string to each of the orphans. Zell immedietly grabbed all the green beads, giggling. Selphie took some orange ones, a couple of yellow and some pink, and took a very small and purple seashell. She made a necklace and handed it to Quistis.  
"Here you go, Quistee! As my bestest friend, I want yoo to have this!" Selphie declared. Quistis grinned and took the necklace and gave her a necklace in return.  
"Here, Selphie. This is for you." Quistis said. It was in beautiful pattern, and had bead shell bead pattern.  
"Ohh..it's pretty! Thank you!" Selphie gave her a hug and placed the necklace over her neck. Irvine walked over to her and smirked.  
"Bah. My ring is better for you, butterfly!" Irvine took a small ring and handed it to her. It was a single shell type of ring.  
"Thank you, Irvy!" Selphie gave him a hug to. That's when she noticed Seifer sitting over in the corner, working dilegently on something.   
"Here.......Quistis." Squall shoved a braclet into her palm, blushing and turning away. Quistis smiled and gave him a hug. Zell's project look like .....well let's just say that if it WAS a piece of jewelry, it wasn't now.....in fact, it looked like a string of beads that was tangled and mauled and ran over by a chocobo! He smiled and gave it to Matron. She smiled and set in her pocket.  
"Seifer..whatchya dooing?" Selphie squatted next to him. He blushed and handed her a braclet. It had smooth azure blue and soft teal beads..and in the middle had a turtle bead, that was hand carved. "It's beautiful..."  
"Uhm.....here...it's..uhm..for you...Selphie.." Seifer blushed and turned his head down.She put it on..it was a little to big for her then, but fits nicley now.  
"Thank you, Seifer." Selphie wrapped her arms around him.  
"Don't get all mushy on me now!" Seifer smiled and returned her hug.  
*******  
"You still have that?" Seifer asked, pointing to the braclet. Selphie smiled and nodded.  
"It's lucky, because I was able to keep on it for so long!" Selphie smelled it. "It still smells like the ocean."   
"Gr....can we please just go!?!" Irvine treaded over bones and rubble and such. Geez...Irvy is in a bad mood! Wonder what's eating him. Seifer smiled at her.  
"You okay there, Selphie?" he asked. She nodded. What a sweetheart! Oh no..I'm not falling..for Seifer Almasy, am I??? 


	13. Erhm, another chapter?

  
A/N This is taking place while the others are inside Rinoa's HQ  
  
"Where in the world are they?" Quistis tried to see further into the fortress- but saw nothing. "Oh Hyne..I hope they make it out."  
"Selphie said she dropped her bracelet." Zell explained. "And Irvine and Seifer went to escort her."  
"They should've just left it." Squall muttered. He was a bit worried as well. Quistis shrugged.  
"Maybe it had sentimental value." she suggested. He shrugged.  
"Whatever." he said. (He didn't want to admit that he like Quistis..just yet.)  
"Squall....why do you have to be so..cold?" Quistis asked. Squall looked up in suprised. But, he just shrugged and rolled his eyes.  
".....Whatever." Squall started to head to the ship, Zell following him.  
"..jerk." Quistis said under her breath. She stood there, waiting for them to come back. Squall would look out the window every now and then (okay every ten seconds..happy?!!) to check up on her. They felt a slight rumble, like the place was about to collapse at any time.  
"Earth to Squaaallllll...Yo! Commander..whatchya checking out Quisty for?" Zell asked. Squall, at first, blushed but then waved his hand in the air and said:  
"I'm not checking up on her. I'm scouting the area for any monsters." he explained. Zell went "ohhhh" and decided not to pursue the topic. Why did I just lie to Zell? It's not like I'm hiding anything...right? I didn't do anything wrong..or did I? As soon as my girlfriend...ex girlfriend...dies, I move in on my former instructor..nothing wrong with that. Squall stared through the glass, his eyes squinting the deeper in thought he was. A boulder crashing caused them all to jump.  
"SELPHIE! IRVINE! SEIFER!?" Quistis called, making a motion with her hand. Nothing. She looked back at the ship, and shrugged. She started to run back towards the cave/secret lair.  
"Yo Squall! Quisty's making a dash for it!" Zell told the commander. Squall's head shot up, and saw that indeed, Quistis was running towards the entrance. Squall didn't hesitate and ran out of the ship, gaining more and more speed. By now, the whole place was coming apart, and debris was starting to fall. The brown haired man was running as fast as he could now. Quistis was to involved with what she was thinking, that she didn't even notice that he was right behind her. She was right at the entrance, but something startled her before she continued. She stopped and gazed around.   
But then, Quistis heard a crack and looked up. A large boulder was coming down, straight for her. Her eyes grew wide, and the rest of her paralized with fear. She couldn't move, and a huge rock was about to flatten her! Quistis prayed under her breath before squeezing her eyes shut. But instead of being flattened, she felt herself being scooped up and air rushing by her. The confused blonde opened her eyes and saw her knight had saved her.  
"Squall!" Quistis cried. He dashed past rock, and jumped over small pieces of metal. Quistis gripped her arms around him.  
"Hang on, Quistis." Squall muttered and jumped right through a small fire wall that was standing between them and the ship.  
"WOW! Are you guys okay??" Zell jumped up and down. Squall sat Quistis down, and plopped down himself on the ground.  
"Dandy." Squall muttered. He then looked at Quistis. "Are you, okay?"  
"Yes, I think so.." the instructor examined herself.   
"What were you thinking?? You could've have been killed!" Squall just blurted out. Quistis shook her head and looked at him in shock.  
"I was going to see if they were okay!" she explained herself. Squall jumped up.  
"Quistis! I won't have anything happen to you! You're to important to me-" Squall thought what he just said, and quickly added, "and the team."  
"Hehe...I think the commander here is trying to say he likes ya, Quisty, and doesn't want you to get hurt." Zell commented. Squall started to blush, but regained composure.  
"......" Quistis looked at Squall, the love of her life, that she had lost to one of her best friends, the man she had known since childhood, and the commander of their team. Quistis was at lost with words, and sat down on a stump, leaning foward and keeping her arms crossed. Some of her hair fell down to her face, covering up her rose-blushed cheeks.   
"Well, I'm gonna check to see if we've recieved word for Balamb, and yanno, grab me a hotdog....Give you two some quality time..." Zell winked at the two before boarding the Ragnorok.  
"He's a strange one alright.." Quistis murmered. Squall made sort of a "heh" sound and stood up. "Squall?"  
"Quistis...there's something I have to tell you..." Squall kept his eyes on the ground. He adjusted his jacket and took a deep breath.  
"What is it?" Quistis moved a chunk of her hair behind her ear. He raised his eyes enough to see hers. She had dust covered all over her, but still looked like an angel.  
"Quistis..Selphie said something to me...which made a lot of sense..." Squall stopped. Selphie? Made sense? He shook the thought and continued. Quistis nodded for him to continue. "....something about you..and Rin."  
"What was it?" the radiant blonde asked. The brown-haired man fiddled with his glove.  
"Well...even before Rinoa became a sorceress...there's something I've had on my mind...and...I...." he paused, took a look at her, and continued, "wanted to make sure that this is how it's supposed to be.."  
"Squall, you're talking in circles, just spit it out." Quistis urged.   
"Well, Rinoa and I are-er were- drifting apart. She grew more and more into becoming a SeeD, and didn't even care..about me. And it hurt. A lot. She never even looked at how miserable I was. But I could always talk to you, Quistis."  
"Our sunday lunches." Quistis interuppted. It was true, that for the past several weeks that Squall and her did have lunch, and talked about various things. Quistis always enjoyed having Squall talk to her with more then one-word sentences.He nodded.  
"You are different from Rinoa. Some people think- er thought- we were the perfect couple. But you, and some others, could sense that we weren't meant to be. You knew, didn't you Quistis? You could see it. And I was to in love, and heartbroken, with and by Rin. I loved her...or at least I thought I did. But as soon as Selphie told me and pointed out how you were there for me...I relized something." Squall stopped and made sure she was listening. And, indeed, she was.   
"What, Squall? What did you relize?" Quistis nearly held her breath.   
"Quistis Trepe....I-I...." Squall was now staring right into her soul. Her chest moved up and down, breathing hard. He knew that he must look awfully funny, standing there.  
"Squall." more like a statement the a question. She stood to meet him, eye to eye. He felt his heart throb, and his stomach twist. Quistis felt his hot breath pouring down her.  
"I love-"  
"QUISTIS!! SQUALL!!! RUN!!" Selphie stumbled out of the cave. Irvine and Seifer followed. Every now and then, Irvine would fire behind him, and Seifer followed suit.  
"We'll finish this later." Squall turned and looked at was coming out of the cave. His eyes widened. 


	14. Booyaka Baby, Love at last!

"What in the world?" Quistis started to back up to run. A large beast, taller then all of them combined, slithered out, its four heads like snakes, and eyes that were shaped like daggers. Each eye was a different color, and each head was its own thing. The large reptile boday, that had only a large tail to attach itself with the four heads. It was a large snake! "RUN!" Selphie heard Seifer urging her on to run faster. C'mon legs, make me faster! Selphie dodged the debris in her path, and tried to get to the Ragnorok before it was to late. Everyone else was already borded. "Selphie! Run faster" "Ah he Ah he.." Selphie took deep breaths. I can't run anymore....I'm out of breath....I need to stop... Selphie felt her eyes drift, and the sounds around her fade. The reptile was gaining, and Selphie was slowing down.  
  
"What the hell is she doing??" Irvine asked. He watched her slow down, and the reptile gain. "She's gonna get killed!" "SELPHIE!" Zell screamed her name. "RUN! DON'T STOP NOW!" "We have to help her!" Quistis was about to get off, when Seifer pushed her back and jumped down from the ship. "If I'm not back within five minutes, leave." Seifer tilted his head, beore making a mad dash for Selphie. "Damn him!" Irvine was about to jump to, but Squall held him back. "Squall! Let me go! Selphie needs me." "She has Seifer." Squall closed his eyes and reopened them. "She doesn't have Seifer, she has me!" Irvine yelled, and tried to throw Squall back. "Get off of me, Squall." "No. You stay here, and that's an order!" Squall growled. "We can't loose another team member." "I hate you, Squall Leonhart." Irvine scowled and sat down, icy gaze at the floor. Zell and Quistis shot each other like an "uh-oh" look. "Fine,hate me, but at least you'll be safe." Squall turned and sat.  
  
Selphie, why'd you stop?? Seifers thoughts rushed in his head like water in a stream. The snake lumbered so close, but its movement was slow. Seifer saw Selphie stop, her eyes roll in back of her head, and she started to fall backwards. No! Seifer felt a burst of energy as he ran towards her. Time seemed to stop, as Selphie landed softly into Seifers arms. He picked her up, and time regained itself. The snake was now on Seifers heel, as it was a race to the ship. Seifer felt as if he was given the stregnth, just to save her. "Seifer..seifer where are you..." Selphie murmered. He heard her, and held her closer. "I'm right here, Selphie. Right here." He rasped while he ran. "STTTTTTTzzzzzzzSSSSSTtZZZZZ" The snake hissed and thrashed at him. Seifer dodged before making that final leap, onto the ship. "GO!" and with that, the ship took off. They watched as the snake couldn't control itself, and slithered right off the edge, and splatted. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Zell looked away. Seifer smiled and looked down at Selphie, her head rested against his chest. He fell backwards, and breathed deeply. "Selphie!" Irvine lunged, and scooped right off of Seifers lap. He held her close, and heard her murmer something. "What is it Selphie?" "seifer...seifer...." Selphie chanted. Irvine's eyes grew wide. She wanted Seifer? From shock, he dropped part of her, but Seifer grabbed her. "She...she..." Irvine stuttered. "She wants Seifer?!" "Selphie?" Seifer ignored Irvine's rants, as he held her. Her eyes blinked open to look at his face. She smiled. "Seifer..." She breathed in, and sighed out. He smiled and carried her over to a chair, and sat down, with her in his arms. Selphie looked over at Irvine, who's eyes were now of full hatred. "Irvine...I'm..so.." "Don't speak to me, Selphie. Just...leave...me alone.." Irvine sat and crossed his arms. Selphies eyes looked like she was hurt. Seifer, turned her head towards him. "Selphie." Seifer said. She looked up at him, and he drew his face closer to hers. Seifer smiled, and kissed Selphie. She melted and kissed him back. (Little did they know of the audience that was there- Quistis and Zell...with a peeking Squall) "Selphie Tilmitt..I...love you.." "Seifer Almasy...I love you." Selphie grinned before screaming "BOO YAKA!" and fell out of a suprised Seifers arms. He chuckled, before turning a red color, and scratching the back of his head. She looked up and grinned at him. "Did I scare ya?" "Heh. I don't scare easily." Seifer regained his normal color, before turning his head up in the air. He glance back to see if she was looking...and she was! But she was right there, and as soon as he turned his head, she kissed him. "Booyaka." Selphie giggled, before sitting down next to him. Seifer couldn't help but grin as he put his arm around her. 


	15. The Ship-Scene at the Quad!

"OH! And then you know what happened?" Selphie raised her hands in the air, making a grand gesture.  
"What, Selphie, what?" the younger cadettes asked. She leaned foward.  
"A large snake-like creature slithered it's way closer to the ship." She made a sneer and heard the "oh mys" of the younger children.  
  
"Looks like Selphie's reinacting our little mission, eh Almasy?" Quistis asked the on-looking Seifer. He nodded.  
"Yep. Third time today, and each time it gets better." Seifer explained. They both sat by the flowers of the Quad, watching Selphie scare the living daylights out of the younger children. Seifer smirked, which melted into a smile.  
"Why, Mr. Almasy, I had no idea you smiled!" Quistis laughed.  
"How can you not smile, when a beauty like Selphie Tilmitt loves you?" Seifer asked. Quistis smiled.  
"I don't know, but it's got to have the same feeling for when you know a guy like Squall Leonhart loves you." the instructor replied. Seifer nodded.  
"Poor Rinoa...and Irvine." Seifer pitied. The other blonde could only nodd. "Did you tell Squall-"  
"Yes, he knows." Quistis wrapped her arms around Seifer, who returned the hug. "Yep. He knows yer my brother."  
"Damn straight. And if he does anything to hurt ya, I'm gonna pound him." Seifer smirked. Quistis laughed and playfully punched him.  
"You would not." Quistis chuckled. Seifer turned to her and winked.  
"How much do ya wanna bet??" The former sorceress's knight asked.   
"HEY SEIFER!!!" Selphies voice rang through the air. Seifer turned his head towards her.  
"YEAH SELPHIE?" he called back.  
"THEY WANNA SEE THE SCENE ON THE SHIP!!" Selphie grinned and yelled. Seifer stood, and bowed to Quistis.  
"Please excuse me, I don't want to dissapoint the younger students. " the blonde walked towards his beloved. Quistis stood and nodded. Arms wrapped around her when she did.   
"I love you, Quistis Trepe." Squall whispered in her ear, holding her close.  
"And I love you, Squall Leonhart." She turned around and gave him a kiss.  
  
  
"So you kids wanna see the ship-scene eh?" Seifer asked, strolling towards Selphie. They only nodded. "Well I was on the ship, Selphie in my arms."  
"Like so.." Selphie jumped up, and Seifer caught her.  
"Of course, she was more loose." Selphie layed back, dangling. "And when she started coming too..."  
"I looked in his big green eyes." Selphie told them.  
"And I stared down at this little beauty and said-"  
"Selphie I love you!" All the kids choired in. The two older children only smiled and laughed. "And there was a kiss right?"  
"Of course! Shall I demonstrate?" Seifer asked. The kids could only nodd, and the blonde kissed Selphie, who returned is kiss.  
"Can I try??" Zell, sitting in the middle of the group asked. Seifer face-vaulted, while the other kids climbed on him. "IT WAS A JOKE! AAHHH SELPHIE! GET EM OFF OF ME!"  
"Serves you right, you chicken-wuss!" Selphie stole Seifers words and kissed him.  
"Ah..where were we?" Seifer asked.  
"You swept me off my feet, and took me to your dorm..." Selphie winked, as Seifer carried her off, leaving "chicken-wuss" to the kids to maul.   
  
  
The End! 


End file.
